1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a computer-readable recording medium for a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag is installed in a main body of an apparatus and is used for allowing the apparatus to communicate with an RFID system. The RFID system is an automatic recognition system capable of transmitting and receiving information without physical contact. The RFID system, which includes an RFID tag and an RFID reader/writer, is configured to perform wireless communications. The RFID tag includes an antenna and a memory in which information is stored. The RFID tag is controlled by the RFID reader/writer. Because the RFID tag is supplied with electric power by receiving wireless communications from the RFID reader/writer, the RFID tag requires no power source.
One example of an apparatus having an RFID tag(s) installed therein is an image forming apparatus. With the image forming apparatus, information unique to the image forming apparatus is stored in the memory of the RFID tag. In a case where a failure occurs in the substrate on which the RFID tag is mounted, information written in the RFID tag can be read out by using the RFID reader/writer so that the read out information can be written to an RFID mounted on a new substrate. Accordingly, even where a failure occurs in the substrate having an RFID tag mounted thereon, information unique to the image forming apparatus can be transferred to a new substrate.
In a related art example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-85637 discloses an image forming apparatus with an RFID tag installed for enabling updating of a control program by wireless communications.
However, the related art example may be inconvenient because a separate RFID reader/writer is required in a case of transferring information written on one RFID tag to another RFID tag.